The LOVE Curse
by NaomiNaishi
Summary: The L.O.V.E curse is about two high school girls in a private academy, one of the girls haves a curse, and she has no idea how to get rid of it, or cure it. in the story, the girl finds out her best friend ALSO has it, but that's later in the story, but hey, i'll warn you, if your not a yuri fan, or yaoi fan, do not read this, but if you wanna find out more of the story... read it


**The L.O.V.E Curse**

It's been so long since i had this curse... it tortured me for years... but i never found the cure, said said it was called the L.O.V.E curse, aka

**L**oveless

**O**bediant

**V**irgin

**E**ver

At least... that's what she told me... that evil witch... but now i'm stuck here in this school i never wanted to attend, it's a private school, so no strangers can get in, lucky us... but we have strict rules now that someone broke them two days ago... and here i am... just standing here in the hallway, thinking to myself, looking out the window...

Cupa: Sigh

Why do i have to have an odd name anyway?

*The bell rings*

Great, now i'm late, i hope she doesn't scold me like she did to that new kid... anyway... i better hurry...

As cupa rushes down to class, she notices her teacher is now teaching, her teacher turns her back on the class towards the board, cupa slowly opens the sliding door and trys to stay undetected, she tip toes to her seat, and her friend goes up to the teacher, distracting him.

I'm so glad i have such a good friend...

Cupa gets in her seat, finally, your friend gives up the act and heads back to her's, she sits right next to cupa, and she smiles at her, as like she's saying, "Your welcome", you smile back, and you 'continue' to your studies on curses, and those from another world, the bell rings, and your friend asks you to join her for lunch like always, cupa nods, and goes with her friend to the roof of the school, were cupa and her friend always hang out.

Cupa: Hey, Endra, thanks for what you did for me...

cupa smiles at Endra.

Endra blushes, and smiles back at you, then looks back at her lunch.

Endra: oh... it was nothing... after all, i do this kind of thing all the time...!

Cupa looks at Endra, she seems kinda dazed in a way, cupa gets up and walks over to her, she sits in front of her slowly leaning in on her.

Endra: C-Cupa what are you-

Cupa puts her hand on her face.

Cupa: are you alright? you don't feel hot... but you do seem kinda... dazed...

Endra looks at cupa, her eyes widen in shock, she blinks 2 times quickly, and pushes away cupa's hand and turns away.

Endra: n-no... i'm just a lil...

Endra's words come to a stop, she has no idea what to say to cupa... and she doesn't know how to act around cupa as of now...

Cupa: Endra... are you okay... like i said you seem out of it... do you feel sick?

Endra lightly blushes

Endra: i'm fine...

Cupa looks at endra with worry, cupa sits next to Endra closely.

Cupa looks up to the sky, endra looks at cupa, and notices cupa's true beauty, she see's her eyes gleaming, and the wind blowing through her hair looks like a lovely dance of fire, Endra blushes, and just stares, Cupa notices and looks at endra, and smiles, endra looks away quickly to hide the fact she was starring.

Cupa: Endra, if you feel tried, you can lay on my lap...

Endra looks at cupa in shock, her eyes winden and she blushes even more.

Endra: W-What are you saying?!

As the wind swift;y flows through Cupa's orange hair, she closes her eyes, and breathes in and out deeply.

Cupa: my brother use to let me do that... but them he moved away... and he only did that if i felt tried, or sleepy, or just simply having trouble going to sleep, he just let me rest me head on his lap, he would look down at me, and smile... like he use to, it was wonderful, i felt at peace... and i never wanted to wake up...

Endra's eyes soften, her gaze was more at ease, and a lil more focused, her eyes showed motion, cupa looked over, and saw her purple eyes gleam as the sun touched her skin, cupa never notcied how cute she was until now... but what was she thinking?! it was only friends, and nothing more! but she couldn't help her self but to notice it, she just looked at her, in the same way Endra is looking at her, cupa looks down at the ground, trying to ignore the feeling she was feeling...

Endra noticed cupa was trying to hide something, something she wanted for a every long time, endra cralwed her way towards cupa, cupa looked at her in shock.

Cupa: E-Endra what are you doing?!

Cupa's eyes were full wide open, endra just stared into her eyes, and leaned in closer to cupa's ear.

Endra: cupa, there's something... i always wanted...

Cupa fell on her back to the concrete floor of the roof.

Cupa: W-What is it...?

her voice was quivering, her hands and body were shaking, endra took cupa's hand and pined it down on the ground.

Endra: I wanted...

Endra leans in closer and closer to cupa's ear.

Endra: **You...**

Cupa's eyes winden even bigger, she tried to get away from Endra, but endra had the power to make the person feel weak, and unable to move, she is an ender after all, and cupa is a creeper...

Cupa: Endra... why...? _0

Endra lifted her head up from cupa's ear.

Endra: I loved you from the first time i saw you... and i knew you were in a curse by my family name... but i truly loved you... but your so naive... so innocent... did you not know what the cruse meant?

Cupa just looked at Endra in no reply

Endra: L.O.V.E it meant Love... you must be loved cupa, and i shall give you that love... unless... you don't want me...

Cupa blushed, and turned away from Endra.

Cupa: Endra... i don't understand... why me... i mean theres lots of other enders and creepers out there for you... why...why not them?

Endra's eyes winden, then she softly chuckled

Cupa: W-why are you laughing?

Endra:... i love you... cupa... you showed me compassion, kindness, and consideration, you never rejected me like everyone else, but were the same... cupa... i know... cause... we have the same curse...

Cupa's eyes widen in shock

Cupa: the same curse?

Endra: Yes... i had it longer than you... but i wanted someone i DID love, and it was... You... my sweet TNT lover...

Endra rubs her hand softly against cupa's face, she put her hand behind cupa's head, and pulled her closer to her.

Endra: Cupa... please love me... and not on;y because i'm asking... REALLY, love me this time... but not as a friend... something MUCH more...

Endra leans in on cupa, slowly pulling her in, cupa becomes dazed in a trance, she becomes relaxed, and unsustainable, she's like a rag doll being controlled by a strong curse of some kind, in cupa's mind, she trys to run away, but feels trapped, as endra kisses cupa, tears flow down her face, she never experienced such a thing, endra noticed cupa's tears...

Endra: i'm sorry... am i forcing you?

Cupa: no... just that... love hurts... and i never wanted to be hurt...

Endra: oh... i'm sorry... but you have to be hurt... just this one time...

I'm being pushy, why... why am i doing this...?

endra continues kissing cupa, cupa slowly wraps her hands around endra's neck, and pulls her in closer, endra opens her eyes, in shock, then she closes them and hold cupa close to her, she always loved her, even from a far, but she's glad cupa likes her, and did not reject her, for the fist time, cupa and endra... never felt alone... they had a feeling... this was a start of a wonderful...

**~Realtionship~**

**_E_N_D_**


End file.
